1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to charging devices for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a wearable charging apparatus, which is configured to charge the battery of a wearable device, and which can be selectively attachable and detachable without the removal of the wearable device. Although not limited thereto, a smart watch or the like is one such wearable device that can be positioned and attached to the wrist of a user.
2. Background Art
The use of wearable devices has recently increased with the increased focus on electronic devices that can interface with smartphones and which can provide some of the functionality of smartphones while being wearable.
Problematically, such wearable devices are relatively small in size and shape. As one example, a smart watch or the like is generally sized to correspond to or to be close dimensionally to conventional wrist watches. While being relatively diminutive, users have come to expect a number of features, displays, sensors and the like to be offered in such devices. Due to the small size, battery size and capacity is an issue, and often, the battery life is insufficient to last through an entire day, or through periods of heavy use for an extended period of time. Moreover, the electrical requirements are relatively large due to the displays and the different features.
Moreover, the preferred method of charging is wireless charging, though, for example, an induction coil that is present in the wearable device. The induction coil is positioned proximate the lower surface of the wearable device that is facing and against the body (i.e., wrist) of the user. Thus, to expose the induction coil and to introduce a charging coil, it is necessary to remove the wearable and to place the wearable on the charger. To overcome some of these drawbacks, solutions have been provided which attach a battery pack to the underside of the wearable between the back of the wearable and the body of the user. Problematically, these often add substantial bulk between the base and the body of the user. In addition, the wearable must be removed to couple and to detach such a battery pack to the wearable.